The enantiomeric separation, evaluation and testing of chiral drugs and drug candidates has been mandated by the Food and Drug Administration. The reason for this is to eliminate harmful side effects, and to improve the efficacy, disposition and quality of scientific studies of pharmaceutical compounds. Over the last ten years, the number of totally new chiral selectors (which are necessary for these separations and analyses) that have been introduced, had decreased dramatically. This has occurred at a time when the number and diversity of chiral pharmaceutical compounds is increasing substantially. Not only has the rate of production of new chiral pharmaceutical compounds increased over the last few years, but their complexity and polarity has increased as well. For the first time in 20 years, our ability to analyze new chiral compounds has not kept pace with their development. In this proposed work, we will introduce .two completely new classes of chiral selectors. These selectors should have very broad selectivity and utility (i.e., an enhanced ability to identify, separate and purify the more complex and polar drug candidates that are being produced today). Furthermore, we propose to develop a new approach for evaluating, understanding and optimizing the performance of these new chiral selectors. [unreadable] [unreadable]